Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computing systems, and more specifically to computing systems employing dynamic performance improvement techniques.
Description of the Related Art
Current computing systems provide information to users in a generally static fashion, i.e. a data request is transmitted at a fixed size or according to fixed parameters established for expected system operation. Parameters established and employed include but are not limited to data loads, data profiles, performance usage of the CPU (central processing unit) and GPU (graphics processing unit). Such parameters are typically fixed and do not change at all over time. Internet traffic and overall internet performance, including ability to transmit data to and receive data from a remote client, is at least partially dependent on the sizing of these parameters.
System designers typically attempt to gauge usage and set parameters, such as data loads, and establish parameters for system attributes based on anticipated usage, loads, latencies, etc. As a result, parameters are established by designers to suffice in high and low stress situations, but are static in that they are fixed and generally unchangeable—payload size is fixed, for example, with the expectation of an overall system load, the user's device attributes (a fastest, most modern machine and a 10 year old device may be contemplated, and the system parameters are calculated and established to hopefully address both). In certain limited circumstances, parameters may be changed, but changes are system wide and are typically infrequent.
Further, in the internet traffic realm, applications related to website deployment, such as APIs (application programming interfaces) are called under identical circumstances and perform in the same way irrespective of system load or user device or network limitations.
Such a one-size-fits-all approach does not address the myriad situations faced by a website application system, wherein different user devices are employed, having different capacities and capabilities, such as CPU or GPU processing limitations and specifications, using a medium such as a wired or wireless connection having certain unknown or unanticipated benefits or limitations. As a result, network performance is not optimized, website transmissions can be and in most cases are sub-optimal, and user experience and system wide performance can be hindered as a result.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a system that overcomes established, static limitations employed in former systems and enables altering of system related parameters depending on circumstances encountered.